


Ursa et Sol

by SlytherclawHomunculus



Series: Sun Priest Zuko AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni as the Fire Nation Deity, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mamma Bear Ursa, Minor Character Death, Minor Urzai but it's not the focus of the fic, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, One-Shot, Ursa doesn't trust spirits, Ursa's backstory- kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus
Summary: Even from a young Age, Ursa never trusted spirits. Not major spirits, not minor spirits, and especially not Agni. However, our destinies do not always turn out in our favor, and sometimes we end up making sacrifices to protect those we love.or- Zuko's Invisible Friend from Ursa's perspective.





	Ursa et Sol

**Author's Note:**

> If Ozai wasn't such a shitty dad, he and Ursa really could have been the ultimate power couple. Also I did kind of want to give some context to Ursa's dislike of spirits, and show how Zuko survived the whole Ozai was going to kill him thing.
> 
> I'm considering having Ursa play a role in the main story, but I have decided fully yet.

Ursa never trusted spirits. Sure, her grandfather was the Avatar, but she'd be reluctant to even trust him. He may have been born to a human body, but spirits are tricky.

She wasn't always this way. It started when she was young. Her sifu told her stories of people who were either lured or straight up dragged off into the dark by spirits. But the scariest stories were always those of the faceless spirits. Not Koh, of course, he may have stolen faces, but he had one. Also, he lived in the spirit realm. But other spirits, the Kao No Nai who were malevolent spirits that existed without identity. How they would either pretend to be someone you knew, someone you could trust, or simply take on the identity of their last victim. They'd repeat the last words of their victim's over and over, in some hope of luring someone in. Sifu always said that if a Kao No Nai were to ever get a hold of you, your best bet was to kill yourself as soon as possible. Spare yourself the fate of someone who looses their identity. Everyone told Ursa that those were only stories meant to scare children into not running off, but she knew better. These stories were warnings, passed from generation to generation. The reason they survive as long as they do is because those who listen, survive.

It wasn't too long before it was Ursa's turn to leave offerings at Agni's shrine. At first, she had no problems leaving the offerings or even praying to the sun deity. But then she started to feel a presence at the shrine. Like something looming over her, something watching her. Even before she had lit the shrine's flame, she could hear the crackling of fire and feel the presence of another inner flame. No matter where she looked, there never seemed to be anyone around. Sometimes she would reach into the pit where the flame would burn and feel ghost of fire. Something was radiating heat, but nothing would be burning. The presence terrified her, the feeling of another looming over her, watching her with intent. She got so scared that eventually she just stopped praying at the shrine and would hurriedly place the offering before running away. When she ran, she could feel the warmth of a hand trying to stop her, to grab her. It only served to further terrify her.

She told her parents, and much to Ursa's surprise, they were ecstatic. They suspected that the presence she felt was Agni. The ancient sun spirit Agni. They pressed her for details of her encounters with him, asked her if he said anything to her. Of all her encounters with the presence at the shrine, she never heard any words spoken, just the faint crackling of flames.

Much to her parent's protest, she stopped going to the shrine. Ursa wanted to argue and say that it wasn't Agni looming over her, but no spirit was foolish enough to haunt Agni's shrine. Maybe, maybe the sun spirit's attention wouldn't have bothered her as much if Agni wasn't a faceless being. Sure, he wasn't a Kao No Nai, he had an identity. He's the Sun after all! But he apparently had a glowing ball of fire in lieu of a proper head and Ursa simply isn't sure how no one else is at least unnerved by that fact. After abandoning shrine duty, Ursa thought she was finally safe from Agni's presence. After all, he only seemed to hang around his shrine. In hindsight, she's still mentally hitting herself for being so naive.

X~X

She was watching some turtle ducklings when she felt a warm presence behind her. Ursa turned around, expecting to see her Sifu or one of her firebending friends, only no one was there. She tucked her hands into her sleeves to hide their shaking and went back to watching the pond, desperately trying to distract herself from the ghostly heat radiating behind her.

"Ursa..."

She practiced her breath control and pretended not to hear that.

"Ursa..."

It sounded closer this time. She gathered herself and began to walk away. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her breath hitched. She tried to answer this invasion of her personal space with fire and flame, but the swing of her arm was not accompanied by any heat. Not that it mattered, as no one was behind her. She backed up, heart racing.

"**_Why do you run, little flame?_**"

Ursa fled.

X~X

Ursa invited her son Zuko to feed the turtle ducks with her. He usually seemed rather dour, but his mood had been improving lately, along with his firebending. He sat next to her, the long, draping fabric of her dress coiled around him protectively. She looked down at him, smiling softly.

"You've been in a good mood recently." Ursa said softly. Zuko perked up, his eyes shining.

"I have a new friend!" He chirped. Ursa felt a swell of happiness within her. It was good for Zuko to have his own friends. "I call him Lee and he's been teaching me firebending. He's one of the best. And he's taken me in as a student!" Ursa's smile grew, she stroked her son's hair.

"That's wonderful Zuko." No wonder his bending has been improving. Someone's been tutoring him. She really ought to thank him, if only she knew who he was... "Where is Lee? I must thank him for helping you."

"Well..." Zuko looked away from Ursa. A deep dark feeling began to well in her chest. "He's kind of... invisible." Ursa felt numb. She swallowed her fear, certainly it couldn't be _that._

"_Invisible?_" She asked slowly, raising a brow.

"Well, I can't see him at least." Zuko clarified. Ursa's smile fell, she felt cold. Like her inner flame had been snuffed.

Oh- oh spirits, _no._

Please, _anyone_, _anything_ but her beloved Zuko.

"You can't see him, because he isn't real. Dum dum." Ursa looked up at her daughter. She could only barely register what she was saying. Oh, _if only_ Azula's teasing could be right _this time_.

"He is real!" Zuko retorted distantly. Ursa focused on her breath control. She gripped her dress to steady her hands.

Once she began to collect herself, she realized she recognized the forms Zuko was showing off. The Dancing Dragons. A form from the beginning of firebending as an art. Ancient, and sacred, and practically lost to time. She only knew of it because he grandfather was the Avatar. Azula was less than impressed though. She gave a parting potshot and Zuko started to go after her. However, this was more important than Zuko's childish arguments. Her arms were too heavy and distant to be moved, so she called out to him.

"_Zuko._"

He turned around and looked her in the eyes. His face flashed from anger to faint sadness in an instant.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asked, voice soft. Ursa gave a sigh.

Oh she believed him, but that's what she was concerned about.

"I believe that this 'Lee' is most likely real, but..." She bit her lip. "_Be wary of spirits, my son._" She pulled her son in close, cursing that she couldn't shield him like this forever. Having said her piece, Ursa rose and went to attend to her duties.

X~X

Ursa walked the darkened palace halls alone. She needed to get away from her tactless husband and clear her thoughts.

Honestly, why did she even marry that man?

"**Ursa...**"

She froze. Not this, not again. Only this time, there was nowhere to run. She took a deep, calming breath and tucked her hands into her sleeves.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked sharply. The crackling voice of the sun itself answered.

"**Azulon has ordered the death of your son, Ursa.**"

She felt like an airbender had ripped the breath from her body. "_What?_" Her eyes were wild, her heart throbbing. She felt cold, like she couldn't breathe-

"**Calm yourself, Ursa.**" The troublesome Sun spirit said. "**There is a way to save him.**" He paused. "**You and I both know what must be done.**" Ursa wasn't sure how surprised she should feel over Agni's lack of remorse.

Either way, she couldn't say she _disagreed_.

"Fine." She said. And with that, she sought out her husband.

X~X

She found him easily enough. He was meditating. She tried to suppress her smile. Even during his most peaceful moments, he looked pissed off. She took a breath and composed herself.

"Ozai."

He turned to face her.

"Yes, Ursa?"

"We have a little problem, don't we?" She said evenly. Ozai didn't flinch from her gaze, instead he turned his body to face her fully.

"I suppose we do."

"Compliance won't get you what you desire."

"What do _you_ suppose then?" Ozai huffed.

"Simple." Ursa said, sitting next to her husband. "You have something you desire more than anything." She traced a gentle finger along his jawline. "I have something I desire more than anything." She looked aside, then locked eyes with her husband. "Only one thing stands in the way of what we want." Ozai grinned, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I knew I married you for a reason." He released her and fished a small dagger out from under a small table. They kissed and held hands as he slipped it to her. "Do what needs to be done." His smile fell. "Then leave this place." Ursa drew back.

"W-_what?_"

"I have support within the court, but I still cannot afford to have this traced back to me. If you leave, I have a defense."

"Ozai..."

The man smirked. "Hold up your end, and _I promise_ Zuko will not be harmed."

X~X

As she drove the poison dagger into the Fire Lord's throat, Ursa could only be thankful that she had the element of surprise on her side. He may have been old, but he was one of the most powerful firebenders on earth. Though, she couldn't help but wonder why he summoned no flame, _especially_ because she did catch him off-guard. She pushed the thought from her mind, she needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Wh-what?" The old man croaked. Ursa leaned in, her hair pooling around his face.

"_Never go after a mother's son._"

X~X

She visited her Zuko one last time in the night. She shook him awake, he was barely coherent.

"Remember, everything I’ve done, I did it for you…"

He uttered one word that destroyed Ursa instantly.

"Mom?"

Her heart broken, she disappeared into the moonless night.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I mean /technically/ Ozai kept his promise...
> 
> ...But that was mostly Agni's doing. :'D
> 
> I have a tumblr where I post AU ideas and art- https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/


End file.
